I'll be here
by shelbybarringer
Summary: Updated again so this is the end... Hope youll like it even though it's very different...
1. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters (And I'm from Finland so I dunno about my English hope you can read this and it is also my very first fanfic=)  
  
"Girls it is time to wake up!!" Sophie said and put the lights on. "What's the time?" Shelby asked still half-asleep. "Almost eight. So get up, you guys have kitchens this morning." Sophie said and leaved.  
  
"I'll go to shower first okay?" Juliette said in her perky way. "Go on princess. I wouldn't want to keep ya." Shelby said annoyed by the fact that Juliette existed.  
  
Everybody knew that Shelby had crush on Scott and that Scott had chosen Juliette. Shelby still had a crush but no one knew about it.  
  
"Eggs or bacon?" Daisy asked handing the food. "Milk, water or juice?" Was Shelby's question. "Water and bacon please" Said Ezra and took the plate. He walked to cliffhanger table. When girls had handed the food to everyone they went to eat also. Peter walked in and said. "Okay, today we will play football in sports and the teams are: Kat is the captain of Ezra, Juliette, and Scott. And Auggie is captain of Shelby, Daisy and myself. "oh, c'mon that's not fair you guys have Peter." Ezra said. "Well you guys have Scott so there is nothing to complain about."  
  
GAME: "Scott I'm in here" Kat yelled and Scott tossed the ball to her. "Someone get Kat" Auggie said and Daisy went and tackled(yes it was really Daisy) Kat down. Shelby got the ball and started to run. She would have made it if there wouldn't had been Scott. "You see skank, don't try to what you really can't." Scott said sarcasticly. "What did you call me?" Shelby asked. "You heard me whore." Scott continued. At this time he didn't had time to finish his sentence because Shelby came and slapped him in the face. Scott was totally surprised by that and then he just got mad. He took Shelby's hands and they both felled on the ground. It was at this time when Scott realized just how good-looking Shelby really was. But Shelby reacted a little different. "Get of me!" She said. Suddenly tears started to fall on her cheek and she started to shake. "Please get off me I'll do anything just please don't hurt me!" Shelby cried. "What? I'm not going to hurt you. what are you talking about?" Scott asked wondering what have he done. However he got on his feet and as soon as he did that Shelby came back to reality and took off. Scott wanted actually to say sorry and went looking for her.  
  
GILRS DOORM ROOM: Shelby was asleep when Scott came in. He approach Shelby's bed and notice that Shelby had started shaking again. In her dreams she saw Walt coming and in her dreams she was again that same scared little girl just waiting the monster to come. Scott also noticed how beautiful Shelby was when She was asleep. He didn't notice that Shelby had begun crying only that she was still shaking. He touched Shelby's arm and didn't understand why she started shaking a bit more. "Please I'm begging you, stop please." Shelby said really quietly. Scott still didn't understand what was going on. "PLEASE god help me I'm sorry just please don't hurt me. I'll be a good girl just don't please." Shelby said a little louder. Scott was totally confused he didn't understand what the hell was happening. "Shelby wake up your having a nightmare." Scott said really gently not wanting to scare Shelby. Though it didn't had any effect at all. Shelby still was asleep and crying a bit louder. "Please please stop.. Get off GET OFF ME" Now Shelby was screaming and woke up still crying and shaking. She pulled her legs to her chest and now she realized that Scott had heard the hole thing. "Shelby. Shelby are you allright?" Scott asked genuine worried. He looked in to Shelby's scared eyes and felt something moving inside. * Oh my god * He thought * I have a crush on Shelby. She is SO beautiful * " Scott what do you do in here?" Shelby asked she was thinking * He heard me omg he can't know he just can't * " Shelby I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have said those things to you." Scott said and he touched her hand gently. * He is so hot. No Shelby get a grip you hate him. You really do. Stay strong. * " I'm fine and you shouldn't say things you really don't mean." Shelby said. " I know now and I'm sorry. Shel umm can we be friends? I really don't want to hate you. " Scott said and moved a little bit closer. " I dunno. How could you be a friend to a skank?" Shelby asked still keeping her wall and distance. " Hey I said I was sorry and I really am. Can we be friends?" He asked and Shelby just look in to his cute eyes and felt that he was for real. " Yeah Scott we can. I'm just tired and I want to go back to bed." " Okay I leave you alone." Scott said and he left. Shelby fell a sleep and the horror begun again. Scott was still around because he wanted to see if Shelby were really okay. He heard her again. The same words she said earlier. He went back to Shelby. " Please go away." Shelby screamed and Scott turned away and was leaving until he realized the words wasn't meant to him. They were Meant to someone in her dreams. * I gotta help her. * He thought. * I just have to. * " Shelby wake up now your having a nightmare again." Scott said but this time he was holding Shelby. They were hugging and to Scott it felt so good to hold her. " Shel are you okay I mean really?" He asked. " Scott please help. He's coming." Shelby whispered still dreaming. " Shel wake up there is no one in here but me." Scott said gently still holding her.  
  
This was the first chapter please read it and review it.. In next chapter: Scott does something that upsets Shelby Juliet notice something not right. Daisy have feelings 


	2. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
In last chapter: Shelby and Scott had a fight and afterwards Scott went to apologize to Shelby for what he had said. He found Shelby in sleep and having nightmares.  
  
" Shel there is no one in here but me! It's just a nightmare. Just wake up!" Scott said still wondering what could have happened to Shelby that she was this afraid. Suddenly Shelby waked and realized Scott's arms around her. He had heard her again. " Scott why are you here again?" Shelby asked and had stopped shaking. " I just wanted to make sure that your really allright." Scott said and still he was hugging her.( Like one would want that he'd let go or something=) " I'm really allright. Like you said it was just a nightmare." Shelby said and hoped that Scott would believe her. " I dunno it felt pretty real to you. I mean you were shaking and everything." Scott said looking to her eyes, eyes he could stare for eternity. " Scott please." This time Shelby couldn't finish the sentence because Scott suddenly kissed her with looooooooong ( I mean really long=) and passionate kiss. They were kissing until Shelby pulled herself away gently though. "Okay what was that?" She asked with a little smile. " I honestly dunno. I just wanted to kiss you." Scott said with little shyness. * I wonder what she really thinks about me. * Scott thought himself and same time Shelby was thinking could Scott be for real. "Well it still felt kinda good. " Shelby said and smirked. She also lifted her eyebrows ( You know the eyebrow look) and then she kissed Scott as suddenly as he had done. Only this time they were both really into it. He kissed her lips and her hands wandered all over his body. They both touched each other like no one had done before and it got really hot in some point. This time it was Scott who pushed Shelby away gently of course. " Kinda good? Actually that was better but we should stop encase someone comes. " Scott said with grin. " Yeah and it's groupie time wuhuu." Shelby said sarcastically. " We'd better go there. " Scott said and they took off and get into lobby.  
  
LOBBY: " Why is he coming with her?" Juliette asked the minute Shelby and Scott walked in. " Who knows maybe they have buried the axe and are friends now." Daisy said with a smile. " Yeah like Scott really want to be a friend with a skank." Juliette said. " You know she is a person and actually a really good one so do the humanity a favor for once and shut up." Daisy said and surprised Juliette totally. " Oh excuse me." She said. She would have said something else too but when Scott got next to her she totally forgot everything. Shelby got there too but this time she didn't get warm welcome from Scott. He was just totally cold and didn't say a word. So she thought that everything he did or said was a fakeout. She was hurt once again. She just didn't have time to say piece of her mind to Scott because Peter got there first. " Okay tonight's group we'll have short line which begins with word because." Peter said and passed the stick to Kat. " Because of You guys I feel safe." ( Passes to Ezra) " Because of my parents are what they are I am what I am." ( passes to Juliette) "Because of you I feel like whole." (passes to Shelby) "Because of my past it seems that I have no friends." In this point both Scott and Daisy look at her but she just puts her head down and pass the stick to Auggie. "Because of you I feel like I don't really exist." ( passes to Daisy) " Because of my FRIEND ( looking at Shelby) I feel like I can trust someone. ( Finally to Scott=) " Because of you I feel like there is someone for me." He means Shelby but everyone thinks it's ment for Juliette so. " Okay have anyone anything to say Shelby maybe?" Peter says. " Why the hell I would want to say something? It's not like you or anyone else care." She says end with that she is gone. Peter understands she needs time and leaves her alone but Daisy goes after her.  
  
DOCKS: " Okay what was that Shelby? You know you have me as a friend don't you. And I really do care about you." Said Daisy. " Oh I'm sorry it wasn't ment for you are my only friend a really good one. But even you don't know the whole story about me." Shelby says. " well then please tell me. I'm really not going to tell anyone or judge you. And you know that!." " Okay then here it comes.. this is the shit of my life.( she smirked a bit.) When I was seven my parents divorced and I went to live with my mom. she got remarried with my stepfather Walt. Only he was kinda too good to be true. They had been married for a month or two when it happened the first time. I was seven for god sake. (she and Daisy had been seated by now) He used to come into my room at least once a month and he. he. omg he had sex with me. ( Shelby had started to cry but she kept going with the story) At first I didn't even understand it only that it hurt so bad. He just said that if I wanted to be a good girl this would be our little secret. So I didn't tell anyone. It kept going for like I was twelve and by then I understood what was going on. That was the first time when I had the guts to tell my mom who of course didn't believe me and just looked the other way.( In this point Daisy had also tears in her eyes she had have a hunch but she didn't expect nothing like this.) the last time I let it happened was Christmas when I was thirteen and then I've had enough and run away. But in streets the life was hard. I had one friend Patty. She and I were doing drugs alcohol and stuff like that ya know. But when things got really hard I mean when there was no food no shelter no nothing me and Patty. well we had to turn in tricks so we could get some money for food. I also watched Patty OD in front of me and when the police came they took me home back to that nightmare again. But this time I ran to my fathers place and he sent me here. So you see I really was a whore just like Scott mocked me and I am that bitch like Juliette said. And I don't blame you if you don't want to be my friend no more I understand." Shelby said and watched how Daisy reacted. " If you think even for a second that I don't want to be a friend of a survivor you are dead wrong girl. You are so wrong! You have become like sister to me and it will never change. You hear me never!" Daisy said and with hugged Shelby. " Thank you Daisy, you know.. you remind Patty a lot and that's a good thing believe me." Shelby said and they both smiled with few tears falling into their cheeks.  
  
LATER AT BOYS DORM: "Scott others have to use the bathroom you know!" Ezra said trough the bathroom door. " Fine, fine I'm coming." Scott said and opened the door and get to his bed. " Good night mucacho." Auggie said and put the lights off. Scott turn side and begin to think about Shelby. He thought about what he had done and then it hit him. He realized just how cold he had act today and how stupid that had been. He wondered if Shelby could forgive him but then he thought does he really want that. Here is thoughts that goes on in Scott's head. * What the hell is wrong with me? I have Juliette. But we don't have the same connection that Shelby and I do. I just have to tell Shelby how sorry I am. Better do it now. * Scott sneak out behind Shelby's window and knocked on it " Shelby, Shel are you awake?" Scott asked quietly. No answer. " Shel please wont you talk to me?" Curtains opened and window opened. " What the hell do you want?" Shelby asked still mad at Scott. " Please I just want to talk to you." Scott said. " Go to hell! I haven't got nothing I mean nothing to say to you so just go to hell Scott. Take your queenie with you and just go to hell!" Shelby said and shut the window. * Shit. she really is mad at me maybe she'll be in a better mood tomorrow. I hope. She is just so hot. Even when she is mad. * Scott went back to boys dorm and went to bed and fell a sleep dreaming about Shelby.  
  
So here was this.. hope you liked it because if I don't get at least three review I wont write this anymore. so please review this) Hope you guys like this  
  
In next chapter: ( If it comes=) Does Shelby forgive Scott? Who's coming to visit? Ezra and Kat get into troubles. 


	3. Human nature

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. All of these belong to Fox Family. I also don't own Point Break song "you". I own only the characters you don't recognize.  
  
In last chapter: Shelby told Daisy everything about herself. Scott realized that Shelby was the one for him but Shelby is still mad at him.  
  
MORNING AT GUYS DORM ROOM: "Hey meat get up! Come and look what Ezra is doing." Auggie whispered to Scott. " What the hell?" Scott had a huge smile on his face. It looked like Ezra was(in his dreams of course) kissing somebody. His lips were. (well you know how lips are when you are kissing someone) and he made funky sounds like humming in the same time. It was no wonder that boys started to laugh like crazy and then Ezra woke up. " Hey Ez had a nice dream ha?" Scott asked still laughing. " What? Nice? I actually don't even remember." Ezra said wondering what was Scott talking about. " Well then it wasn't a good kiss." Auggie said and him and Scott burst to laugh again. " Okay now you totally lost me here." Ezra said. " You should have seen yourself your were like this" Auggie said and demonstrated just how stupid Ezra had looked. " I didn't do that!" Ezra said but were laughing himself also. " Yeah you did, but then you hummed also.." Scott laughed. " Okay, okay I'll give up! I must have been really stupid and all that but let's leave this between us okay guys? Please?!" Ezra asked. " Yeah sure. Though it would be cool camp fire story.. Ezra and his mysterious girl." Auggie said and smiled. " GUYS PLEASE!!" Ezra asked. " Okay, okay we won't talk." Scott and Auggie both said. " Thanks." Ezra said and the three of them went to eat breakfast.  
  
SAME TIME IN GIRLS DORM: Juliette were singing in shower in her perky though good voice like this: Won't walk any further babe, gonna watch me run. Been living in this fairytale for far too long. look what we've become. (and so on) " Oh come on Jules others want to use the bathroom too!" Kat yelled behind the door. " It won't take much longer I just wash the shampoos off." Juliette said. " Hey Kat come here!" Shelby asked. " Okay what?" Kat asked "Go and flush the toilet okay. Don't ask anything just do it." Shelby said and grinned. Kat flushed the toilet and didn't realize what she was doing until it was too late. " OMG the water. Cold!" Juliette screamed and run out of the bathroom with shampoos still on her hair. Shelby was laughing so hard she felled on her bed holding her stomach. "Shelby you bitch!!" Juliette was ready to jump on Shelby. " It wasn't me. It was Kat." Shelby said but then she continued. " Though she didn't know what she was doing so don't be mad at her!" " I bet that this was your idea. But I still have to wash the shampoos off." Juliette said and got back to shower. " Shelby great idea.. thanks a lot!" Kat said little angrily. " No problemo." Shelby said sarcastically. Daisy who had been quiet the whole time now said that they would have to go to breakfast or they would be late.  
  
  
  
BREAKFAST: At cliffhangers table everybody were oddly quiet today. Even Juliette sit quiet and ate her food. Scott just stared at Shelby and Shelby completely ignored him. " What's up guys?" Peter came to ask. " Not much, as you can see from the picture." Ezra said and when he got to the word picture Auggie and Scott started to laugh and poor Ezra blushed all over his face. Girls and Peter just wondered what's that about. " Ookay, but today Sophie and I have a surprise for you. You'll have a visit guess from who?" Peter said and smiled. " umm we have no idea. How's that." Shelby said sarcastically as usual. " Wrong. Hannah is coming up this afternoon." Peter said. " Really? That's great." Kat said happily. She always liked Hannah as you well know. " Yeah it's a change from hike surprises." Scott said and everybody agreed. " well there is more." Peter said. " No, cam on man no hike today please." Auggie said. " Sorry but it's little different. It is kinda a buddy hike. Kat you have done this before so you can stay in Horizon and keep the building going( Peter joked). So each of you pairs, I will tell your pairs little later, will drop off to woods and you have to find your own way back but first you will have to find this little flag( Peter showed a little flag which had a huge letter H in it) and bring it back with you. And here is your "match" Daisy and Ezra will be one, Juliette and Augie the other and Scott and Shelby the last. " What I have to go with him?" Shelby asked her eyes wide open. " Yeah and no kannibalism!" Peter joked again. * Great this is my opportunity.* Scott thought himself. " Great I'm stuck with an idiot. Thanks a lot Peter!" Shelby said. " Shut up skank!" Scott said, again realizing how amazingly stupid that was. If he wanted to get close with Shelby he would have to watch his words. " ooookay take it easy.. Both of you kitchens for the next two weeks starting right now." Peter said. Peter walked away and now it wasn't so quiet anymore. Kat and Ezra had started to talk about Hannah. Shelby left the tale with Daisy and they went to biology class. Juliette asked Scott to meet him in janitors shed and he agreed. Both of them had some free time before classes.  
  
JANITORS SHED: When they got there Juliette quickly turned around and passionately kissed Scott. They were kissing a quite a while and then it happened. " Shelby." Scott mumbled. "WHAT did you say?" Juliette asked. " I didn't say anything." Scott answered. " You called me Shelby." " Well I'm sorry but she just get to my nerves." Scott lied of course. " Oh. I see. She is a bitch and everybody knows it." She said. " Well I actually wanted to talk with you about something." Scott said and continued. " I'm sorry Juliette I really wouldn't want to hurt you but I have to do this." And then he said:" I wondered if we could be just friends. You are important friend to me and I don't want that to change ya know." Scott finished. " Well I kinda knew this would be the time when you say this. I just knew. I will kinda always love you somehow you know that and yes we can be just friends Scott." Juliette said calmly but in tears. Scott had never said he loves Juliette so he didn't say it this time either. So with this Juliette left and Scott stayed in shed a while.He didn't know that already by then Juliette was crushing on Auggie. This is a piece of thoughts that went trough Scott's head. *I gotta talk to Shelby. She has to know I really like her. I don't believe this. She's the first girl who has got me so messed up. But now I don't have to deal with Juliette no more.*  
  
BIOLOGY CLASS: One of Horizon's teachers were teaching about human nature and as you can probably figure out Shelby and Daisy aren't exactly listening. They were talking about the upcoming hike. " That bastard Peter. me and Scott nooooo way in hell that that is going to work at all." Shelby said. "Well you could even try to be nice at him." Daisy replied. " I actually already have tried that." Shelby said sarcastically. " Oh really? Like how?" Daisy asked. " Well I hadn't had the time to tell but remember the football game when I slapped him at the face?" Shelby asked. " How can I forget. Still I think it was one of the best moments in here." Daisy smirked. " Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway after wards Scott came into our dorms to say sorry. Can you believe that. And then he kissed me for only god knows why. And then I thought we'd be friends but guess what. our little prince charming didn't think so." Shelby finished. " So that's why he has been so quiet and looked at you like an idiot. You know Shelby what they say: It's a thin line between hate and love." Daisy said as Shelby was toying with her pen. " Would ms. Merrick and ms. Lipenowski like to join the rest of us?" Anne(the teacher) asked. " Ummm not exactly but I guess we have to." Shelby answered. " Yes you are right Shelby. Well because you are sooo smart why don't you tell all of us.. Class continued.( I couldn't figure out anything what involves the human nature so I didn't made up a question. Sorry=)  
  
  
  
AFTERNOON: " Hey everybody how are you doing?" Hannah asked happily. " We're fine how about you?" Kat said and hugged Hannah. " Better now, thanks Kat! So how do you feel about graduation? It isn't so far away anymore." Hannah asked. "It's kinda cool but I'm so gonna miss everyone in here." " So Peter what's up in here?" Hannah asked turning to Peter. " Well I'm glad you asked. Because your staying a week here me and Sophie thought if you'd like to come with buddy hikes with us. You could take Ezra and Kat under your wing. Is that okay?" Peter asked. " That's great just what I need for a loong time." Hannah said with a huge smile on her face. Peter and Hannah went to see Sophie and the cliffhangers went to pack for the trip.  
  
Even if I didn't get three review I just wanted to continue the story and I will even after this. So in next chapter the trip take place and something happens. I hope that you will tell your opinion about the story!=) 


	4. apologizes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Note: I had a mistake in last chapter, Hannah will take Daisy and Ezra under her wing not Kat and Ezra. Sorry about that!!!  
  
  
  
NIGHT: All the cliffhangers are ready to go and they are waiting Peter to show up.  
  
" Where is he? Do we have to stay long here just waiting?" Scott asked.  
  
" No Scott you don't." Peter said after he had heard Scott's comment.  
  
"Great." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
" okay here is the rules. They are same as here only that you are allowed to sleep little later. You can wake up when you want but remember the first couple who is back gets something extra. I won't tell what it is. So I'll be watching Scott and Shelby, Hannah has Ezra and Daisy and Sophie will look after Juliette and Auggie.  
  
" Okay let's get moving." Peter said and they went.  
  
" This should be fun." Shelby said really annoyed.  
  
" Shelby, watch it!" Peter said.  
  
" Ai, ai capitan. " Shelby replied.  
  
  
  
DAISY AND EZRA: " Hey Daisy wait up." Ezra yelled.  
  
" Oh you are slow." Daisy said but then she smiled. " But then I guess I must like slow people."  
  
"Okay what's that supposed to mean?" Ezra asked.  
  
" Can't you just get it? I like you. Is that so wrong?" Daisy asked.  
  
"Wh..what? You like me? I.I.I. don't know what to say." Ezra said little shyly.  
  
" Great now I just freaked you out didn't I. So this is why they tell me to shut up." Daisy said and started to walk again.  
  
" Daisy wait up. I didn't mean it that way. I just don't think anyone has ever liked me."  
  
" Well it's a first time for everything, right." Daisy said and smiled again. Only this time Ezra noticed that her smile was actually really beautiful and he smiled too. Then they started to walk again in silence.  
  
After a little while of walking they decided to set the camp up. And they went to bed. " Good night Ez."  
  
"night Daisy"  
  
"Is everything allright?" Hannah came to ask.  
  
" Yes just getting to sleep." Daisy answered.  
  
" Okay then good night both of you when do you want to wake up?"  
  
" Is nine okay?" Daisy asked and Ezra nodded.  
  
" Well I come in nine then."  
  
  
  
JULIETTE AND AUGGIE:  
  
They walked to place where they also set up their camp but then they started to talk.  
  
" So what's up with you and meat? You guys haven't "talked" in days." Auggie said but Juliette could hear little bit of jealous on his voice.  
  
" Me and Scott are over. He wanted us to be just friends and I guess it's okay. I mean I liked him and all that but still." Juliette said and looked kinda sad and happy at the same time(if ya know what I mean.=)  
  
" Hey guys! Are you okay?" Sophie came to ask.  
  
" yes we will go in bed in a little while. Is it okay?" Juliette asked.  
  
" yes but what time do you want to wakeup?"  
  
" As late is possible." Auggie said and laughed a bit.  
  
" Auggie, we'll get up at eight." Juliette said and smirked.  
  
" Okay. Don't sty up too late. And good night." Sophie said and went off.  
  
" So where were we?" Auggie said and smiled.  
  
" Me and Scott I think.." Juliette said.  
  
" Yeah, so your not pissed off or nothing. That's cool. Umm look Jules I have wanted to tell you that I kinda like you. And I understand if you don't feel the same but still I gotta tell you." Auggie said and put his head down. Juliette lift it up and gave him the sweetest kiss ever.  
  
" That was my way to say I like you too so shut up." Jules said and smiled her sweet smile that made Auggies heart melt.  
  
" Thanks but how come you haven't said anything?" Auggie asked.  
  
¨" I was with Scott and I didn't want to confuse you or myself by doing something stupid. I'm sorry Auggie I really." She didn't have the time to finish the sentence because this time Auggie kissed her.  
  
" Okay, well friends?" Auggie asked.  
  
" Yeah at least at first okay? I need little space. A little time to figure this out. A little time to find myself." Jules said.  
  
" Of course, you'll got all the time you need." Auggie said and smiled. " ya know I am here for you if you need me."  
  
" I know and it means so much to me." Jules said.  
  
" Great but I think neither of us will get our eyes open if we don't go to sleep" Auggie said.  
  
" Yeah well good night."  
  
" Good night and sweet dreams girl."  
  
  
  
SHELBY AND SCOTT:  
  
They had been quiet all the way to their place. But then Scott opened his mouth for the first time.  
  
" Okay I'm sick of the silence. Can't we talk please?"  
  
" Don't think so cowboy. Besides I'm just the bitch can't you remember." Shelby said.  
  
" Shelby I'm sorry okay. But it's not like you've been nice to me or anything." Scott answered.  
  
" Like hell I'm not. Remember the one incident in our dorm room? I was friendly wasn't I. And the next thing I realized you were totally cold to me so I can figure it out." Shelby said angrily.  
  
" Yeah I know I was a jerk. And I'm sorry." Scott said trying to cool Shelby down.  
  
" Oh please save it for the Queenie. And do me a favor Barringer GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! I don't need your god dam comments about me! I don't have to put up with this crap! I have feelings too, you know. All I ever did. all ." Shelby screamed and then all of a sudden she past out.  
  
" Shelby! Shel are you okay?" Scott asked and take her into his arms. * Why do I fight with her all the time. She haven't deserved any of those things I've said to her. * Scott thought himself still holding Shelby.  
  
" Scott what the fuck?" What happened?" Shelby asked wondering why Scott were holding her.  
  
" You've past out. Do this happen a lot?" Scott said sounding really worried.  
  
" Only when I'm stressed out. And what's that any of your business anyway. Go away, get away from me.!" Shelby said pushing Scott away.  
  
" Fine. All I tried was to be nice to you. You know it's not such a bad thing." Scott said and Shelby could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
" Look I'm sorry okay. I just don't want to get hurt again." Shelby said. * Not like you could hurt me like Walt did. None could. * She thought and started to cry.  
  
* Who could have hurt her. I could kill that bastard. She is so beautiful. I just have to tell it to her. * " Shel I could never hurt you. your actually kinda important to me." Scott said with all the tenderness that he could possible give.  
  
" Save it Scott.. I don't want to hear anymore lies. No more. Not after." Shelby said with tears in her eyes.  
  
" It's not a lie. And what not after?" Scott asked.  
  
She couldn't replay cause Peter showed up.  
  
" Hey are you allright guys?" Peter asked. " Shelby are you crying? Have you guys fight again?" Peter asked.  
  
" No we haven't I just got something in my eye that's all." Shelby said.  
  
" Yeah right. Okay, what time do you want to wake up?"  
  
" I guess that we can't sleep all day?" Scott asked and smiled a little.  
  
" Uum Noup. Will nine be okay?" Peter asked.  
  
" Yeah what eva." Shelby said  
  
"Well I wake you up at nine then. Now goodnight. Try to get some sleep!" Peter said and left. Now that Peter was gone Scott thought his moment has came and he asked Shelby again.  
  
" So what were you meaning when you said not again?" Scott asked.  
  
" nothing. god Barringer can't you just stay out of my life? God at first I'm like air to you but now you can't seem to get that I really don't want you near me anymore! Maybe you got me fooled when you kissed me but now I can see trough you so save it." Shelby said pretty calmly this time.  
  
"Shelby when I kissed you I kissed you with all my heart. I kissed you because I wanted to and I never wanted to hurt you! And yes I have been an idiot but I hope you'll give me a one chance to show you what I really feel about you." Scott said this and he really meant every word.  
  
*He is so god damn gorgeous. Could he really mean it. Because I will fall apart if I give him my heart and he breaks it.* Shelby thought but she couldn't help feeling those feelings inside of her. She knew that she could easily fell in love with Scott but does she dare.  
  
  
  
Will Shelby forgive Scott. that you will read in next chapter=) (THIS CHAPTER WERE REALLY SUCKY sorry for that) 


	5. At nighttime

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. as much as I wanted to=) So I'm back with this story. added these two chapters. PLEASE REVIEW just so I can see do you like this or not. (And again sorry for my english!!!=)  
  
  
  
AT NIGHT IN SHELBY'S AND SCOTT'S PLACE:  
  
"Shell, are you awake?" Scott asked. He couldn't get sleep. All things that had happen to him with Elaine just kept going around in his head. * Fucking skank. Why doesn't she just get the hell away from my head? Cool it down Barringer just cool it down.*  
  
Finally Scott fell asleep. Only to find Elaine in his dreams torturing him again. Now was Shelby's turn hear the week please of Scott's lips.  
  
"Scott are you okay? Scott, Scott what the hell?" Shelby watched as Scott was in pain.  
  
Scott's dream: ( Shelby can't hear Elaine but she can hear Scott)  
  
" Come on Scotty I'm scared."  
  
" No please don't I don't want to go away! NO I don't want to."  
  
" Scotty I know that you want to I know."  
  
" No please Elaine Stop please just stop!"  
  
As Shelby heard the name Elaine she finally understood what went on in Scott's dream. She finally understood that what had happened to her happened also to Scott.  
  
" Scott wake up! You have to wake up." Shelby said to Scott and pushed him a bit.  
  
Scott woke up and realized that Shelby had heard him.  
  
" Shell what the hell?" Scott asked but Shelby noticed only the tears in Scott's eyes.  
  
Scott got up to his feet on walked out of the tent. He went to sit on a log nearby a small pond. Shelby followed only her luck wasn't so good her foot slipped and she felled right in to the pond. Scott laughed so hard when she finally got herself back to dry land.  
  
" Way to go Shell. I don't think I've ever seen thing as funny as that!" Scott said still laughing.  
  
"Oh really well watch this." Shelby said and pushed Scott in to the pond. Only bad thing was that Scott grasped Shelby's sleeve and she felled again in to water.  
  
" Okay guess we both deserved this." Shelby said. " Umm Scott I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these couple of days."  
  
" Well I haven't been the best friend type either. So I owe you apologize too, so sorry. By the way what did you hear?" " I heard kinda everything. So Elaine is the reason why you are here?"  
  
Scott looked a bit scared. He thought that if he now revealed his past to Shelby she wouldn't want to have to do anything with him anymore.  
  
" Elaine is my dad's wife he loves her. I thought this stuff happens only to girls I mean I'm a guy I should have stopped it. I'm just so sorry." *Now she knows. *  
  
" It's not your fault Scott not even close. She's the one who should be in some psycho institution. Not you! God don't even think for a second that it was your fault!" * I so totally understand you. God what a bitch! * " She's the one who played mind games."  
  
" Yeah but still. So now you know. You know what got me here." Scott said and looked into Shelby's eyes. But there was something that was missing and that was pity.  
  
Shelby knew exactly how Scott felt. She didn't say anything se simply just took Scott in to her arms and held him. * I think I'm falling for you cowboy.*  
  
* How can she be so warm? She is so great. She knows and she's on my side. *  
  
He couldn't help it and he kissed her. But this time she kissed him back. And that kiss was full of understanding, tenderness and caring.  
  
" Okay cowboy, I'm cold so if your lips allow I would like to go back." Shelby said and smiled.  
  
" Fine but this aint over ." Scott replied with bit of joking. ( He was joking but he was serious.. yes I know complicated)  
  
They got back and Shelby went to change her clothes. Scott changed too. As they both were ready they went back to tent. Scott totally surprised Shelby when he took her hand and kissed her once again. This time it was everything that the first wasn't it was different but in a good way. This kiss was hot I mean really HOT. Scott was feeling Shelby up and Shelby's hands were everywhere around Scott. They just kept going until Shelby pulled herself away.  
  
" Okay cowboy. I can see you're good. " Shelby said and smiled.  
  
" You're not so bad either. But you're right we have to get some sleep. So good night Shell."  
  
They went to sleep. Scott still holding Shelby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MORNING AT DAISY'S AND EZRA'S PLACE: "Hey guys are you okay? It's time to move on so pack your gears up. " Hannah said leaving Daisy and Ezra packing.  
  
" Don't forget that stupid string. We have to tie it back." ( String which holds their legs together)  
  
" No Daisy I wont. I wonder what's the price is.. I mean what can it be?" Ezra said.  
  
" I don't know. Probably it's something really teaching I mean we're talking about Peter here."  
  
" Well guess we're better start moving." Ezra said and so they went.  
  
MORNING AT AUGGIE' S AND JULES' S PLACE:  
  
" Wake wake. Are you guys up yet?" Sophie came to ask.  
  
" Yep been since seven." Jules said in her perky voice.  
  
" At least one of us been I'm still half-asleep." Auggie said.  
  
" Well if you want to win you better get moving." Sophie said and they all went because Juliette had already packed all their stuff.  
  
  
  
MORNING AT SHELBY'S AND SCOTT'S PLACE:  
  
Both of them were awake when Peter showed up. They already had packed their stuff and were ready to continue their little "trip". This time in peace.  
  
" So you guys are ready so let's go you need to be back today. " Peter said and couldn't help noticed that Shelby smiled all the time and so did Scott. * What could have happened.. well at least they haven't killed each others.*  
  
  
  
  
  
BACK AT HORIZON:  
  
Shelby and Scott were first because Juliette had read the map wrong and she and Auggie had got themselves lost and Daisy and Ezra had walked all the way. Scott and Shelby had been running as much as Shelby could. ( we all know that Scott is in amazing shape so nobody could possible keep up with him.)  
  
"So Shelby, Scott your price is that you don't have to do any chores for say two weeks. " Peter said. ( I'm sorry guys I didn't figure anything better out because trips idea was only to get Shelby and Scott somehow together=)  
  
" What? That's not fair." Jules said.  
  
" We won so it's fair enough princess." Shelby replied.  
  
" Okay cool it down. Now you all must be tired and it's near bed-time so go to clean of and then to sleep. " Peter said and so they went all to bed. Scott thinking about Shelby and how she understood totally what he went trough with Elaine. It was kinda weird and now it just felt there was something that Shelby didn't told him. Maybe it had something to do with her nightmares. * She never told me what those were all about. I need to know what have happened to her*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In next chapter: will Shelby open up to Scott. And Auggie and Juliette have a moment of their own. 


	6. It's all about the right moment

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and so on bla bla blaa.  
  
* This means thoughts* ** This is a flashback**  
  
GIRLS DORM AT NIGHT:  
  
Shelby was still up. She just couldn't sleep. Not after she had heard the things that happened to Scott. It was weird how things have their way to just happen. She decided to go out to the dock. And have a cigarette.  
  
*Shit I have no matches. Well I have thought of quitting anyway. * She tossed the cigarette in to water and just started to think all the things that happened to her.  
  
**Come on kittykat don't hide. Come out come out where ever you are.**  
  
* Oh god I could kill him. He had no right. Well who has.* Shelby thought and then she heard a stick breaking and looked back.  
  
" Sorry I didn't scare you did I? " Daisy asked.  
  
" No but how come you came here? I mean you have never sneaked out. At least not before this."  
  
" Oh come on.. The rebellious girl me here remember?" Daisy said with sarcastic voice.  
  
" Yeah really rebellious of you Dais." Shelby said and smiled a bit but Daisy could see right trough her guts.  
  
" Okay what's wrong? I can see trough you and you know that. So spit it out."  
  
" Well it's Scott."  
  
" I noticed that something's changed between you two so what tell me everything."  
  
" Well I guess we're now as you could say together. It's just that he told me basically everything about his past. And now I'm pretty sure he wants to now about mine."  
  
" That's a reasonable desire from someone in that emotional condition. But not something you're ready for."  
  
" Nope. Not in the least. Because if I start to tell I spit it all out and then I'm never gonna see him again."  
  
" Well then you at least know that he is not the one. And who knows he might even surprise you."  
  
" Yeah but then I'll end up alone and crushed like so many time before. And I think I've been crushed one too many time. But hey thank you for just being here for me. You are just so wonderful person. By the way what's up with you and Freakin?"  
  
" Well in one word. Nothing. I can't help it. I have never been the dating type. I mean I like him a lot but that's it there is nothing more. But enough of me I think we should get back to bed before dawn."  
  
" Yeah let's go. "  
  
So they went to bed Shelby still thinking about Scott and her past.  
  
  
  
MORNING:  
  
Shelby and Scott had started their morning by making out. Scott however pushed Shelby gently away.  
  
" Shell can we talk?"  
  
" Why? This is so much better than talking." Shelby said in her seductive voice.  
  
" Because you have heard everything about me and what I mean is that I don't know much anything about you."  
  
" There is nothing to tell and besides."  
  
Shelby couldn't finish because Scott kissed her again.  
  
* She will tell in her own time*  
  
Soon they had to stop because Auggie came to collect them into sports class.  
  
" Scott thanks." Shelby said.  
  
" For what."  
  
" For not pushing me."  
  
"Oh, it's okay. Tell me sometime okay."  
  
" You bet ya." Shelby said and smiled but still she was worried.  
  
  
  
JANITORS SHED AFTER "SCHOOL" LESSONS:  
  
Auggie and Juliette were sitting and talking in the janitor's shed. They haven't said a word each others since the trip.  
  
" Jules what's happening? I mean something is and I think it's maybe something not so good." " Auggie I have just been wondering that I want you in my life and I'm not backing up anymore. I want you and only you."  
  
" It wasn't me who backed out. And I'm not going to."  
  
" I know. I just wanted you to know that I'm not going to do that anymore."  
  
Auggie smiled and they got closer and closer each others and they kissed. That kiss told both of them everything they wanted to hear and feel. Then they just hugged and stood there for a long time.  
  
  
  
I know this was short and boring one but I would still like to get some feedback=) In next chapter Shelby gets some crushing news. 


	7. Shocking news

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and like our dear eminem said jadajadaja. or something like that I think=) Thanks for any comment good or bad you've been sending to me=) LOVE U GUYS!!! BTW I'm just watching HIGHER GROUND=) From vcr but still. I'm not even sure is that what you call it. Okay now I stop this babling. ( AND I'm really sorry for my sucky language!!!) Don't kill me for this chapter please=)  
  
NOTE NOTE!!!: This is a sad chapter and very unusual. so Still I'm begging you don't hate me for this one or the next!!!=)  
  
AT JANITOR'S SHED:  
  
" Sorry I'm late Scott slept really restless." Ezra said.  
  
" It's okay. So why did you want to see me in here?" Daisy asked.  
  
" Well our relationship is totally platonic and I was thinking that maybe it could be more?" Ezra asked really shyly.  
  
" Ez. I like you. I truly do but it's just that I love you like a brother. See you are like a brother that I never had."  
  
" Okay.. that wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear." Ezra said little hurt by the words that Daisy had just told him.  
  
" Yeah I figured that out. But I'm sorry Ez I really am."  
  
" Yeah well can you just leave me alone? Okay, just leave me alone please." Ezra said now really hurt. He had tears in his eyes but Daisy couldn't see them.  
  
" Yeah I back off now. I'll go but I still hope that someway you can understand me." Daisy said and she left.  
  
Ezra didn't left off he just stood there and kept thinking about his life. Finally it hit him he loved Daisy and he would learn to love her like a sister. And he smiled and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOUNGE TABLE:  
  
Everyone were sitting around the table talking about their esseys. They had had to wrote an 150 word about family's and how good/bad family can effect on child's growing. ( Yeah if we could read those esseys they probably would be little depressing)  
  
" I so can't believe that Mr. Esmey made us do those. Please what was he thinking?" Juliette Commented.  
  
" Well maybe he wanted some light bed-time reading. Who knows." Daisy said sarcastically.  
  
" Yeah who can figure out these weirdo's. Sorry I mean teachers." Shelby said as sarcastically as Daisy.  
  
Conversation was interrupted by Peter.  
  
" Shelby can I see you in my office?"  
  
" Yeah I'll be there in a five."  
  
" Make that a one." Peter said and wasn't joking which made Shelby really restless.  
  
* This is not going to be good news.* Shelby thought to herself.  
  
  
  
PETER'S OFFICE:  
  
" Why did you want to see me?" Shelby asked worried.  
  
" Umm. Your parents are coming up. Walt with them." Peter said worrying Shelby's response.  
  
" No no no no. can't you do anything? I don't want to see them." Shelby said with tears in her ice-blue eyes.  
  
" Shell I can't really stop them if they want to see you." Peter said and was sorry. He knew about the abuse.  
  
" Great a family reunion just what I needed. Can I go now?" Shelby asked still stunned by the news.  
  
" Yes but remember you've became so much stronger. Don't let this bring you down. You even got Scott now."  
  
" There's nothing going on with me and Scott okay."  
  
" Please I'm not blind. He will help you trough this just let him do that." Peter said with warm in his eyes. He was so proud of Shelby. He just wished that someday Shelby would be proud of herself too.  
  
Shelby left with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do and for the first time she thought of running. And so she took off not saying nothing to no one. And only Scott noticed that Shelby started to run in the woods and he got on his feet and left after her.  
  
Shelby kept going blinded with tears. And she tripped and lost her consciousness. Scott saw this from far away and ran as fast as he could to Shelby.  
  
" Shelby! Shell wake up.. You have to wake up! Shelby! Shelby." Scott yelled.  
  
But Shelby wasn't getting up her head was hit to a large and pointy stone.  
  
* OMG Run Scott take her to Horizon.*  
  
Scott took Shelby into his arms and started to run. The time they reach to Horizon Peter was already waiting. When he saw Shelby in Scott's arms unconsciousness he immediately told Kat to tell Sophie to call a doctor.  
  
  
  
AFTER THE DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT:  
  
" So what's wrong with her?" Peter asked really worried.  
  
" I did all the tests and I'm sorry buts he has a tumour. In her brains. I'm sorry Peter." Doctor said.  
  
" What? A tumour? That can't be." Peter said and started to cry.  
  
" I'm sorry. She is now in a coma. And I'm not sure is she going to wake up. And if she is she wouldn't be in consciousness very long. She has a pretty little time." Doctor said and was sorry.  
  
" Thank you doctor. I can't say anything else. I'm sorry I have to go and tell this news to six kids who love this girl." Peter said still shivering.  
  
" I come and tell if she wakes up okay."  
  
" And you are sure that the tumour can't be surgically removed?" Peter asked.  
  
" No, it's too late now. I'm sorry but she will die. Maybe not today but still." Doctor said and hugged Peter who was totally crushed by the news.  
  
" I have to go now. Please come and tell me immediately if something happens." Peter said and he went to tell the news to others.  
  
  
  
LOUNGE:  
  
" So what's wrong with her?" Scott asked immediately as Peter came into the room. He saw tears in Peter's and Sophie's eyes and start worrying.  
  
" I'm so sorry Scott. She.. she has a braintumour. And she is going to die." Peter said and watched how Scott fell apart.  
  
Others heard as well. Daisy was in a shock she couldn't say anything and everyone else started to cry.  
  
" Is she awake now?" Daisy asked . She was the first one who could think straight.  
  
" No. But she might wake up. No one knows." Peter said and as soon as he could finish his sentence Roger came in running.  
  
" Shelby is awake and she knows." Roger said.  
  
Everyone left to see her thinking only one thing: this would be the last time they ever going to talk to her. To hear her talking. Scott was crushed he couldn't even think straight. The girl who was the one for him was going to die and he wouldn't be able to do anything for her.  
  
  
  
In next chapter( If anyone respects me enough to read it after this. ) Goodbyes are said. And Shelby tells something to Scott.  
  
NOTE: Don't get me wrong I personally love Shelby and she is my favorite character but I thought this up a long time ago. And I still would love to get some review. Don't be too hard on me. I'm soooooo scared that everyone will start to hate me for this.=( but if I don't get any reviews I won't update anymore. 


	8. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Author's note: Yes I'm really a bitch because of Shelby. Sorry for that but this was just one story. Hope you'll read my next ones too. Still thanks everyone!=)  
  
SHELBY'S ROOM:  
  
Juliette, Auggie Kat and Ezra went first. They all wanted and knew that Shelby wanted talk to Scott and Daisy alone  
  
" Shell oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Kat said and all of them were in tears.  
  
"hey let's not have a pitty party." Shelby said sarcastically even though she was in tears too.  
  
"Shell ummm.. I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you. I think I was a bit jealous." Jules said and Shelby smiled.  
  
" You don't have to be. Just come and give me a hug guys I'm going to miss you all. But I still will be here." Shelby said and all cliffhangers went to hug her. Then Daisy came in to the room.  
  
" So how are you feeling?" Daisy asked.  
  
" How do you think?"  
  
" How will I ever cope from this? I mean you are my best friend. I love you Shell." Daisy and Shelby started both crying and they hugged. They couldn't do anything else. There was still Scott.  
  
" Promise me you'll keep Scott alive. I don't want him hurt too bad. I love him even though I don't even know him that well. I think we are soul mates in fact I know we are. I just wish I meet him in next life." Shelby said.  
  
" Of course. And you will meet in next life. You will. And this might not be the last time you meet me. I think that we'll meet again." Daisy said and with those good byes she left. She turned one more time and smiled and Shelby smiled back. They both we're crying but they knew that someday someway they'll meet again.  
  
Sophie and Peter and Shelby's mom and Jess came in. Jess cried. She had sent Walt to jail finally. It was over. All over. Peter and Sophie said their good byes. All Shelby's mom could say was: " I'm sorry, I will always love you." Then they hugged and she finally forgave her mom.  
  
Scott came in last. He stood there really long time and they just stared each others.  
  
" Come a bit closer." Shelby smiled.  
  
Scott came closer and he sat on the bed and he hugged her. Then they kissed. It was deep ( I love you kiss) meaningful kiss.  
  
" You're mine he just can't take you away from me." Scott said and meant god. " Scott, It happened to me too. Walt did it to me too. So there's my truth." Shelby said and looked down. But Scott lifted her head up and kissed her.  
  
" I figured that it happened. But you know what I still love you even if I don't know you I still fell you stronger than anyone before or after you. You will always be the one for me and like my mother said soul mates are one soul dwelling in one body. So you see you will always be with me. Always." Scott said but then he started to cry.  
  
" I love you too Scott. And we will meet again. In next life. I promise. I'll Be here." Shelby said but the last sentence was only a whisper and her heart stopped. She was gone but something kept Scott from braking down and it was the promise of the future. Promise of the next life. Sentence" I'll be here" He could still feel Shelby all around him. Waiting for second chance. Waiting for meeting Scott again in next life. Scott just knew that he would have to live this life first. He had already wait a lifetime who knows maybe many but he and Shelby we're ment to be together. And there was nothing there to stop them. In next life he thought and he smiled with tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  
  
So this was the end. Hope you guys liked it at least a little. Check out my next story it's also about Scott and Shelby but it takes place in their high-school which is not Horizon. It's completely different kind of story and it's called " In dreams" Still r&r this one. I appreciate every singe review I have got so thank you=) Even if it were bad. 


End file.
